Tough Luck
by MaybeBlue
Summary: Everyone's at a meeting in England, so nothing is complete without a little magical mishap. England gets irritated by France yet again, so he casts a spell to get revenge. But what happens when that spell instead affects a couple of unexpected victims?
1. 1: Meetings Are Pointless

**Hey guys! Yay, new story! :D**

**I actually had this first chapter finished for a while. But you see, I typed it out on my cell phone.** **Mind you, I don't have a fancy phone with a fancy writing app of some sort. All it's got is a sliding keyboard. I had just been too lazy to copy it onto my laptop. I'm not a procrastinator, what are you talking about? :D /bricked**

**The fact that I'm now addicted to a little show called Doctor Who didn't help my typing speed either. XP**

**Anyway, please enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

**Chapter ****One: Meetings Are Pointless**

Alfred checked his watch. About forty-five minutes left until the meeting ended. Fantastic. It was only the first day of a week-long set of meetings, and it already felt like he had been here for an eternity. Honestly, these things were _endless._ Maybe he could slip out early. Fake an illness. Or a national emergency. Or both.

No, he couldn't do that. It was Arthur's turn to host, and he was currently at the front of the room presenting something that looked like a budget plan. If he tried to sneak out early, Arthur would likely ream him for it later. He didn't need a earful from his former guardian. It usually included a good smack or two (or twelve) upside the head.

Why did these meetings have to last so long? No one ever enjoyed them, and it's not like much gets accomplished with them anyway. It's just something that had to be done for the sake of each of their countries, whether they liked it or not. Maybe he could just play a game on his phone under the table until it was over. Alfred was sure he wouldn't be the only one doing it.

He glanced over at his brother, Matthew. He had brought that polar bear of his again. Kuma something or other. Clutching it tightly to his chest, he had his face buried in the white fur on top of the bear's head. Alfred didn't think he had seen Matt move from that position for the entire meeting.

Poor Matthew, how come no one besides Alfred seemed to notice the Canadian? Matthew was kind, polite, understanding, and just pleasant to be around. The same couldn't be said for some of the others here. Many were the polar opposite. Maybe that was the secret to being noticed. You had to piss everyone else off. But not Alfred, of course. Heroes just get noticed naturally.

* * *

Arthur grumbled a few choice words under his breath. Damn that Francis. Must he always be such an irritating bastard? Or was that just an irreversible mental condition? When talking to Arthur, every other word out of that man's mouth was either an insult about the Englishman's looks or something highly suggestive and inappropriate. If he thought Arthur was so unattractive and ugly, why did Francis constantly have his hands all over him? It defies all logic.

If Francis wanted to play games, so could Arthur. During the break halfway through today's meeting, he snuck off to the Frenchman's hotel room. He pulled a small, worn leather book from his blazer pocket; one of his many spell books. This one contained just some basic spells, especially for occasions like this. Thumbing quickly through the yellowed pages, he pinpointed the enchantment he was looking for. A body switching spell. Whoever entered the room first after the spell as cast would switch places with whoever happened to come in second.

This would surely make Francis crazy. Being in the body of someone "less gorgeous than moi!" would be enough to get the Frog back. For now, at least.

Arthur grinned happily and pulled out his wand. It had a rather comical looking yellow star on the end that his brothers said made it look more like a child's toy than a device used for casting. Screw his brothers, this wand was trustworthy. It had withstood the test of many years, and was important to Arthur.

After uttering the words necessary for the spell and waving his wand a few times, the trap was laid. Arthur grinned triumphantly, a small laugh escaping his lips. All he had to do now was wait for Francis to come back and stumble into Arthur's waiting trap.

* * *

"And that's the last of this proposal. Any questions?" Arthur asked the room. No one made any move to speak. "All right. I guess we're finished for today. You're all dismissed." A small cheer sounded from the nations, and they all rose from their seats to collect their things.

Matthew got up from his seat and made his way over to Francis, Kumajiro trailing behind him.

"Bonjour, Francis. Are you ready to go eat?" he asked.

"Oh, mon cher! Yes, of course. I just have a few more things I have to take care of here." Francis responded, digging feverishly through his bag. "Ah, I must have left those papers in my room. Matthew, would you mind going to get them for me?"

"Of course not. Can I have your room key?" Francis pulled the card from his pocket and passed it to Matthew. "They should be on the desk next to the window."

"Oui. I'll be right back." Matthew walked off toward the doors. Just as he was about to place his hand on the knob, Alfred ran up and threw an arm over his brother's shoulders.

"Mattie! Just wanted to check if you were still on for video games in my room tonight with Kiku." he said, almost shouting in Matthew's ear.

"Yes, Alfred. As soon as I come back from dinner with Francis."

"Aww, okay. Say, where you going right now?"

"Francis asked me to go get a few papers for him from his room. I'll be back."

"Well, let me come with you. There's nothing interesting to do down here." That's just what Matthew needed. The obnoxious American following him. He was sure to cause chaos. Matthew wasn't quite sure how, but he would.

But he couldn't help the fact he was nice to everyone and didn't want to turn down an offer, no matter how annoying the person. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Matthew and Alfred stood in the elevator, the latter chattering away about a new video game Kiku had brought for them to play.

"It's this epic horror game! The zombies in it are so realistic, with blood and guts everywhere! It looks like they might actually come through the screen and attack you! It's amazing!" Alfred said excitedly. Matthew sighed and groaned to himself. He had the feeling that Alfred would be spending the night in his room. Most likely in the same bed as well. Lovely.

He knew Alfred enjoyed horror games. But after playing them so much, shouldn't he not be afraid of them anymore? Even Matthew of all people had built up an immunity to all the ghosts and gore.

The elevator suddenly came to a stop, the doors sliding open slowly.

"Okay, room 809. 809, 809, here it is.' Matthew slid the room key into the slot on the lock and pushed open the heavy door. The room was pretty standard for a hotel. Beige walls, beige carpet, and beige bedding. The most inoffensive color there is.

Francis's luggage sat in a neat pile on the couch next to the window. A stack of papers were strewn across the desk, like Francis had been in a hurry looking for something. Matthew scooped them all together, tapping them into a neat pile on the desk's surface.

"Alright, I've got what Francis needed. Let's-" Matthew said turning around. All of a sudden the whole room spun before his eyes. "Oh crap…"

Matthew fell face first against the wall, losing his balance. His head spun at a million miles an hour, and he was starting to feel nauseous. He clenched his fists, trying to get a hold of something, anything, to keep himself steady.

Matthew desperately looked over his shoulder to call out for Alfred, but he found his brother in a similar state to his. He had collapsed over by the bed, gripping the edge with both hands. His eyes were squeezed shut, pain written all over his face. Alfred looked up and locked eyes with Matthew.

Suddenly, each felt like they had left their bodies, like being suspended in midair. They drifted for a moment, like ghosts, in the air of the hotel room. They were then abruptly brought crashing back down to Earth and into their bodies. For a spit second, each realized in horror that they were looking at themselves, like peering into a mirror.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

**England should know by now that something always goes wrong when he ****uses magic. XP**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please leave a review! I'll give you a cookie :D Well, a virtual cookie. Still pretty good.**

**~Blue**


	2. 2: Doors Are Stupid

**Please don't kill me. I didn't think it would take this long to write another chapter O^O *hides under desk***

**My teachers have been assigning homework like it's going out of style. Seriously, 4 hours every night is far too much. And that I suck at getting my priorities straight didn't help. THE QUEEN OF PROCRASTINATION STRIKES AGAIN! (/=_=)/  
**

**So please enjoy this chapter!  
**

**I don't own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

**Doors Are Stupid**

Arthur glanced up from his newspaper to look at the clock. It had been an hour since the meeting had ended. More than enough time for Francis to have come back upstairs and trip the spell. He should probably go check on the frog.

Arthur was surprised Alfred hadn't come to bother him. The American would usually follow him up to his room after a meeting was over. He must of ran off somewhere else with Kiku or Gilbert. Or, oh God, Francis. Don't let it be Francis. That would be hell on a million levels. Arthur hadn't realized how much this scheme could backfire on him. He had to find that idiot fast.

Striding out into the hallway, Arthur pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alfred's number. The dial tone rang in his ear as he paced the hall. Come on, Alfred. Pick up. Where are you at? Pick up, Al-

An obnoxious song suddenly began to play behind a door he had just passed. Oh God. That was Alfred's ringtone. It had gone off one too many times in meetings because Alfred never bothered to silence it. It was unmistakable.

And room 809, that was Francis's hotel room.

Oh God. Bloody hell. BLOODY FREAKING HELL.

Arthur hung up and put the phone back in his pocket and knocked on the door with a few sharp raps. "Alfred?"

No answer. Not even a sound of movement on the other side of the door. That's not good. Really not good. All right, calm down and think, Arthur. Maybe Alfred came up here earlier with Francis and forgot his phone in the room. Or maybe Francis accidentally picked up Alfred's phone. Yeah, those are both entirely plausible. See? Nothing to worry about.

Arthur took a deep breath to calm his nerves and clear his mind. _Somebody _had to know where Alfred had gotten to. He's not exactly invisible.

The familiar face of a blonde that looked an awful lot like Alfred suddenly popped into Arthur's head. He knew that face, but he couldn't quite put a name to it. Oh! Of course, Matthew!

Arthur took out his cell phone again, dialing the Canadian's number quickly and pressing the receiver to his ear. If anyone knew where Alfred was, it was Matthew.

The familiar dial tone sounded in his ear again. He paced down the hall and after a couple rings, Arthur heard another cell phone go off. This time the ringtone was much more subtle, and it was coming from behind room 809's door.

_What. WHAT._ Arthur ran back to the door and began to frantically bang his fist against the wood. There was definitely something wrong here.

"Alfred? Matthew? Are you in there? Open up!" He shouted, still beating on he door. Just then, Francis stepped out of the elevator and saw Arthur pounding on the door to his room.

"Angleterre! What are you doing?" He called out, running up behind the Englishman and grabbing hold of his arms. Arthur struggled in his grip, trying to break free and resume hitting the door. "Now just calm down!"

"I will NOT!" Arthur pulled his right arm loose and threw a well-aimed elbow to the Frenchman's face. Francis stumbled back, one hand pressed to the side of his face and the other stretched out in attempt to keep his balance. His back hit the wall adjacent to his hotel room and he leaned onto it for support.

It's official, Arthur's finally lost it. Maybe it was that "flying mint bunny" he was always rambling about pushed him over the edge. Or the unicorn. Or the fairies. Or-

"Alfred! Matthew! Open this door THIS INSTANT!" Arthur yelled.

Francis's eyes widened. That's why Arthur was try to destroy his door. He must have been looking for Alfred. Francis himself had come up here to see what was keeping Matthew so long. Maybe Arthur had a good reason for flipping out.

"Arthur, you know I have my room key, right? Stop trying to break the door."

The Englishman paused, turning to look at Francis.

"If you had told me that earlier, maybe I wouldn't have had to assault you."

"You didn't really look like you were in the mood to talk," Francis got up off the floor, taking his spare key from his pocket. He was aware Arthur was hovering rather close to him, impatiently waiting for him to open the door.

The locked clicked open, and Arthur pushed into the room first. But he barely made it two steps inside before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Angleterre? What's-," Francis's words caught in his throat. On the floor, the missing pair they had been searching for were unconscious. Matthew was slumped against the wall next to the window, Alfred lying face up next to the bed. Both were too still for either Arthur's or Francis's comfort.

Arthur dashed over to Alfred and Francis to Matthew. They each tried to wake the twins, calling out their names and gently tapping the sides of their heads in an attempt to wake them. Nothing worked.

"What happened to them?" Francis said anxiously.

"I-I don't k-," Arthur went to answer. But then it hit him. The spell. The spell meant for Francis. The spell _he had placed._ "Oh God. Francis, let me finish talking before you start yelling."

"Angleterre."

"…This was my fault."

* * *

**England! Not the North American twins! D: *Crazy author doesn't know why she's yelling because she has creative control of the story***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Rates, reviews, and PMs are all appreciated :3  
**

**Hugs and cookies for all reviews! (^-^)(^-^)  
**

**~Blue  
**


	3. 3: Memories And Fairytales

**IT'S HERE yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Sorry for the wait, it is summer, but things have been rough lately. But I also have my lovely friends to give me a boost when I need it! ^^ Thanks guys!  
**

**I'm so happy with response this story has gotten! Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! ^^ Virtual cookies for everybody! And to the one anon who mentioned my lack of spelling errors, I've always paid close attention to my writing. Just a good habit I guess. o3o  
**

**So, please enjoy chapter 3!  
**

* * *

**Memories and Fairytales**

"What do you mean this was your fault, Angleterre?"

Arthur hesitated. Just how much did he want to say? There were certainly going to be consequences, no matter what path he took. If he lied, Francis would find out what happened eventually and kill Arthur for it. If he told Francis the truth, he would kill Arthur for it. There was no point in beating around the bush. He might as well just put it all out there and take what was coming to him.

"I was angry with you, okay? I was at my wit's end and you just happened to be the one to push me over the edge."

"And?"

"So, I went up to your room…and I put a spell on it."

The expression on Francis's face shifted from one of worry to one of disbelief and anger. How dare he. If anyone was upset with Francis, they could come take it out with him. No one drags his Mattieu into his quarrels. Be it friend or enemy, no one. "What kind of spell was it?" He said through clenched teeth.

Arthur squirmed under Francis's gaze. It was times like these he actually had some respect for the Frenchman. He managed to make Arthur a little scared, the kind of fear a child has when being scolded by a parent. Francis was the older of the two after all. "…A body switching spell. It makes two individuals trade places."

"So Matthew is Alfred and Alfred is Matthew?"

"Exactly."

Francis sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. _Fantastique. _How in the world were they going to fix this? How were they going to change the brothers back? He really didn't like when Arthur used magic; something always went wrong. The situation on their hands right now was a perfect example. However, it looked like he had no choice. He had to let Arthur do something. "What do we need to do?"

"What?" Had he heard Francis right?

"What do we need to do to change them back?"

"…Well, to start, I have to get my spell books."

"All right, I'll get them. Keep an eye on the boys in case they wake up." Francis walked to the door, and turned to look at Arthur one last time. "Do not try anything while I'm gone."

Arthur nodded, not meeting Francis's eyes. The Frenchman left the room, closing the door with a very final sounding slam that made Arthur wince.

* * *

The Englishman stood in the center of the room wringing his hands together nervously. He had really made Francis upset. It's not like Arthur was scared of him or anything. However, he did regard the other man with some deference, despite appearances put up by their almost constant arguments. He would never admit it to Francis's face (or himself most of the time) that he considered the other a good friend.

Arthur needed to find a way to change the brothers back and find it _fast._ Letting his want for revenge take over earlier had been a really bad choice. One he should have learned by now not to make. He's a gentleman, for crying out loud. Gentleman learn to keep their emotions in check and not make such rash decisions.

After nervously pacing the room for a few minutes, Arthur decided he should probably get the twins off the floor and to someplace where they could rest more easily. Francis had told him not to try anything, but he supposed there was no harm in doing only this. Besides, the awkward positions the two had collapsed into did not look comfortable in the slightest.

Arthur pulled back the covers on Francis's hotel bed. Figuring that Matthew would be much lighter than Alfred, he went to pick up the Canadian first. He looped one arm underneath Matt's legs and wrapped the other around his shoulders, situating him so his head rested against the Englishman's shoulder. However, as he went to stand up, Arthur found that Matthew was much heavier than he appeared. For someone who moved so quietly, this was greatly surprising.

With a grunt, Arthur lifted the Canadian up and carried him over to the bed, laying him down with great care. He removed Matthew's shoes, blazer, and glasses before pulling up the blankets on that half of the bed. As he did so, Arthur remembered hearing from Alfred on more than one occasion about Matthew's love for anything maple-flavored. The twins' eating habits really concerned him. _Great, I've got to worry about the health of almost all of North America…_

Arthur moved to the other side of the bed to pick up Alfred next. He groaned inwardly at the toll this was going to take on his body. Arthur wasn't young and spry anymore and aches and pains made him well aware of that.

Doing the same with Alfred as he did with Matthew, Arthur made sure not to jostle the American too much. Luckily, Alfred was right next to the bed so Arthur wouldn't have to take him far. That didn't help with the fact that lifting him wasn't going to be any small feat. With some brief struggling, Arthur laid Alfred down next to his brother.

He also took off Alfred's shoes and blazer, moving to take off his glasses next. His fingers gently grazed that defiant tuft of hair that stuck out proudly from the rest of the American's golden hair, making him fidget slightly in his unconscious state.

Arthur stifled a laugh. He used to tease Alfred when he was younger by giving that little tuft a playful flick every once in a while. Alfred would whip around to glare at Arthur, red-faced and holding his hands up to protect his hair from any further attacks. Arthur would just laugh harder and give Alfred a hug to apologize. He felt a fond smile tug on his lips at the memory.

After pulling up the covers on the bed, Arthur dropped himself into a chair beside the bed. Francis would be back any moment now, Arthur's books in hand. The best thing he supposed he could do now was decide how to tell the twins what had happened once they had woken up.

* * *

Arthur had left his hotel room door open in his panic to break down the door to Francis's room. _How careless, _he thought_. _Francis sighed, slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

The Englishman's hotel room was identical to his own, aside from personal items strewn about. A pair of reading glasses on the nightstand, files from the meeting on the desk, a newspaper next to the television. An open suitcase sat on the bed, clothes neatly folded inside. Francis rifled through it quickly, not finding any books. Another bag was open by the window, it's contents spilling out onto the floor.

In it, he found several rather old leather-bound books, with strange symbols marking their covers. These must be what Arthur was talking about. Francis flipped through the pages out of curiosity.

"Someone is looking through Arthur's belongings!" A shrill voice gasped. Francis jumped, whirling around to find the source of the voice. He was met with an empty room.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He called out.

"Here!"

"And here!"

"And here!" several different voices said, coming from all throughout the room.

Francis gaped. He heard voices. He swore on his life he did. But, who did they come from?

"Where are you? Come out here right now!"

He stood stock still for several minutes, listening hard for any noise. He was almost afraid to move.

When nothing happened, he shook his head, blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. Today has been a very long day. He was exhausted and his mind must be playing tricks.

Francis scooped up the books, hurrying to the door. Even though he blamed it on his mind, he couldn't help but glance backward before he went in the hallway just to make sure no one was following him.

* * *

**France meets some of England's friends X3**

**I promise the twins will wake up next chapter. Also a couple pairings coming up. This is gonna be fun (eue)  
**

**By the way, have you guys been watching the Olympics? The opening ceremony was INCREDIBLE. I spazzed out just a little bit while watching it. Just a little.  
**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!  
**

**~Blue  
**


	4. 4: Who Are You?

**Look! The author posted a new chapter in a timely fashion! Yay!**

**This one was rather fun to write, mainly because Alfred and Matthew are awake now! How will they react to the change? Read on to find out!  
**

**And to Aestiva, I was planning on just putting lots of brotherly fluff between Al and Matt. But we'll see if it develops into anything else. ;)  
**

**Enjoy chapter 4!  
**

* * *

**Who Are You?**

Arthur flipped through yet another spell book, slamming it closed when he couldn't find a reversal spell. _Perfect. Just perfect._

"This is absolutely hopeless." Arthur said, tossing the book aside and pinching the bridge of his nose, giving a heavy sigh.

"Don't say that." Francis replied. That would have sounded encouraging, except for the underlying threat in his tone. Arthur just scoffed and sunk low into his chair.

"I don't have the reversal. It's in bits in pieces all throughout the books I have here. I don't want to try putting it together because God knows how that would turn out."

"Why isn't it all in one place?"

"I never bothered developing the spell because I never used the body-switching spell in the first place. Never really found much use in it."

"You can't tell me you never tried using it on your brothers."

Arthur sat up. "Well, it wasn't me who used it, but Alistair and I accidentally switched places once," He smirked. "We ran around as each other for a whole week before he managed to figure out how to change us back. I didn't want to though, I liked being the older brother for once."

Francis cracked a smile. "I can only imagine the trouble you got in."

"You should have seen what I did to his hair. I don't think he ever got over that."

The two men laughed. Arthur felt a little better getting the Frenchman to laugh. The tension in the room was getting unbearable.

Francis sat in a chair on the left side of the bed, gently stroking Matthew's wavy blonde hair. Arthur felt a pang of guilt stab at his heart. If there was anyone who really didn't deserve this, it was Matthew. The shy Canadian was the last person on the planet he would wish harm. Helpful, respectful, and caring was all Matthew ever was to everyone, yet Arthur managed to forget about him most of the time. He should really work on that. The differences between Alfred and Matthew were as obvious as night and day.

Arthur reached over and wrapped his hand around Alfred's, more for his own comfort than the American's. _God, I'm sorry Alfred._

He hoped with his entire being neither of the brothers would take what had happened too hard.

* * *

After a few hours, Arthur and Francis had dozed off in their chairs, Francis's hand resting on Matthew's head and Arthur's hand still clutching Alfred's.

Matthew shifted slightly, suddenly aware of someone holding onto his hand. Slowly opening his eyes, Arthur's blurry form came into view, slumped in a chair to his left. His blonde hair looked more disheveled than usual, flopping down over his closed eyes.

Matthew wondered why Arthur was there, and what had happened. He couldn't remember what had he had been doing for the past few hours. Why was he in Francis's hotel room? Much less his bed. Just what did he miss?

Noticing that someone else was lying next to him, Matthew glanced to his right.

"OHMIGOD!" he screamed, much louder than he normally would have been able to, he noted. Everyone in the room jolted awake at his shout, jumping out of their seats. "What? W-Why am I…HOW AM I OVER THERE?"

In his panic, Matthew had fallen off his side of the bed and right into Arthur's lap. He was clutching the front of the Englishman's shirt as he stared in wide-eyed horror at the doppelganger on the other side of the bed. Arthur laughed nervously and patted Matthew's back sympathetically. "It's all right. Let me expl-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Alfred shouted, cutting off Arthur. It was his turn to flip out, jumping off the bed just like Matthew had. But his aim was off, and instead of landing on Francis, he hit the floor with a heavy thump.

"Mon dieu, be careful! Are you all right?" Francis asked concernedly.

"It's cool, just hit my face…" Alfred answered him weakly, sitting up. He slowly got back up on the bed, keeping his eyes fixed on the figure hanging on to Arthur. "Who the hell is that?"

"More like who the hell are you!" Matthew said.

"Boys, calm down. There's an explanation for this." Francis interjected. "Would you like to tell them now, Arthur?"

The Englishman could feel the color drain out of his face as the twins turned to fix their gazes on him. "Alf-I mean Matthew, why don't you take a seat on the bed."

He did as he was told, getting up and unwillingly sitting next to his look alike.

Arthur repeated the same story he had told Francis earlier, avoiding looking anyone directly in the eyes. He was afraid of what he would see.

"So you're saying we just like, traded bodies?" Arthur nodded.

The twins then stared at each other, studying each others features, before both proceeded to grab the other's face.

"Jeez, does my hair really look like that?"

"Since when did I have a scar there?"

"I should find my tweezers; I'm getting a pretty serious case of Artie-brows."

Arthur smacked Alfred in the back of the head, making the American let out a laugh. "Oh, screw off."

* * *

"You two must be getting hungry. Arthur, why don't we go downstairs and get them something to eat?" Francis suggested.

"All right. That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Arthur joined Francis by the door. "We'll be back soon. Don't destroy the room."

"No promises." Alfred called after them. He was reclined back on Francis's bed, flipping through the channels on TV. After the door closed, he hurriedly sat up. "Agh, I feel weird."

"Me too." Matthew replied.

"Dude, we have to figure out how to change back. There's gotta be some trick we can use."

"Like what? I don't think it's that simple."

"Sure it is! Maybe…" Alfred's eyebrows knit together in concentration. He snapped his fingers a couple times, then clapped and loudly proclaimed, "I've got it!"

"Huh?"

"You know that movie, _Freaky Friday_?"

Matthew stared at his brother for a few moments, before he caught on to what Alfred wanted them to do. "Oh God, no."

"Aww, come on! It's worth a shot!"

"That's just a movie, Alfred."

"Maybe there was some truth behind it!"

Matthew fidgeted, wringing his hands together. This was definitely not the best idea. Good ideas were not something Alfred was known for. But maybe he was right, it _was_ worth a shot. "…Fine."

"Woo! Okay, you stand there and I'll go over here." Alfred hopped off the bed and dashed to the opposite side of the room. Matthew stood and took his spot by the window. "Ready?"

"I guess."

"All right, on my count. One, two, three!"

The two took off running as fast as they could in a hotel room. Matthew was already regretting this. They rammed their heads together at the center of the room with a resounding smack. Both were sent sailing backwards, and landed flat on their backs.

"Ow…I don't think we did it right…"

"You don't say." Matthew growled. "Agh, stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Okay, no more brilliant plans for a while."

"No more letting you come up with them in the first place."

"Oh, shut up. Can you get me some ice, bro? I might have cracked my skull."

"You mean mine?"

* * *

**Alfred isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree.**

**If you haven't seen Freaky Friday, the movie is about a mother and daughter who trade places. What Al and Matt just did was their first attempt at changing back. XP  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review fuel is appreciated greatly! :3 Thanks to everyone who did last chapter!  
**

**~Blue  
**


End file.
